


I Want to be Loved by You

by emerii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Other, mc from a toxic background, slight angst, vent write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerii/pseuds/emerii
Summary: Just a little vent write I made!  I wrote this because sometimes I get really sad about fiction and reality being two whole different worlds.  Fiction makes me feel safe and I wish I could live that way all the time.Also, Mammon is my favorite OM! brother and I love writing angst (usually with a good ending) so here we are~!
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I Want to be Loved by You

**Author's Note:**

> Miss Emerii is back from the dead! Cause I haven't written anything in a long time. Sorry! ^^"

His whispers to you were like a gentle breeze, tracing over your skin. Your palms were red from the marks left by your fingernails, harsh and fragile to the touch, yet you could hardly feel a thing when he grasped them tightly in his own. His words spilled out endlessly, pleading for your attention, but all you could hear was the angered yelling and the hate scorching through your body from your family's influence in the human world. You wanted so badly to hear him, and only him, yet you felt like a ghost, and every word he uttered phased right through you.

When you finally came to, his eyes were dark and hopeless. You blinked and traced his cheek with your thumb as if to wipe away a tear that wasn’t there. His pain felt like a thousand needles pricking at your heart. As he fell silent at your touch, you smiled softly, speaking aloud the first words that came to your head.

“I don’t want to be loved anymore.”

His lip trembled. “By no one at all?”

Your smile fell. “I don’t know. I really don’t know.”

“Can’t you let me love you?”

You felt your spirits lift ever so slightly, a grin pulling at your lips. “...Do you love me, Mammon?”

“Yes, I love you. Ain’t that enough?”

“...Yeah.”

If you had said ‘ _ I love you too _ ’, it wouldn’t have changed a thing. Reality and fiction will never be the same.

But so long as he loves you, you can move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one was so short! I was pretty proud of it after writing it, so I posted it anyway. Hope you liked it!  
> I do have a pretty big book of OM! oneshots I've been working on...but I'm reluctant to post it since I'm a little self-conscious about my writing. If anyone would like to see me post that please do let me know in the comments! :)


End file.
